


Hiding

by Brennan4



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Asexy April, Gen, Stalker Tim, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brennan4/pseuds/Brennan4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah talks to Tim about his stalkerish habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding

 

 

"Hi Tim. Glad you could make it."

Tim shrugged nonchalantly. Or at least, he tried to look more nonchalant than he probably was as he shrugged. The sunglasses made it easier for him. Although she hadn't seen him without his shades very often, Dinah suspected Tim Drake was actually quite expressive. 

_Maybe he uses the shade' as another mask. I mean, it's a tradition passed down from Dick, but keeps them on more often than Dick did, and with less bravado._

Tim calmly sat down on the couch, still trying to maintain his care-free appearance.

"Is this about something in particular?" A hint of worry lay on the edge of Tim's voice.

Dinah shot him a reassuring look. "Yes and no. It is true that we've been trying to keep a closer eye on the Team's mental state recently, and you're due for a checkup."

She pulled out her notepad and flipped open to a blank page. "However, I'd be lying if I said I hadn't received some concerns about you from the rest of the Team."

Tim's demeanor weakened a little. "What's the problem?" He still tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, but his tone cracked. "I haven't done anything to upset anyone."

"That's part of the problem, Tim. They feel that you've been distant. They notice that you don't join in conversations, and like to keep your distance."

Tim shrugged. "I'm a bit shy and introverted, but you know that. Why is this suddenly a big deal?"

There wasn't an easy way to put this, so Dinah decided to take the direct route. "The way you've been watching them is making some people uncomfortable. Particularly the girls."

Tim shifted uncomfortably. He had started rubbing his fingers together frantically. "So what, they think I'm some kind of stalker?"

"They don't know what to think, Tim. They think you're very nice, and enjoy talking to you. So when you hide off on the sidelines and stare, they think something's wrong."

Tim shook his head. "I thought this might happen. This isn't the first time, to be perfectly honest. But I can assure, nothing creepy is going on. I promise. Not even the slightest chance."

"You sound a bit defensive. Are you really saying you don't find anyone on the Team attractive? Because it's okay I'd you do, Tim. This just isn't the best way to handle it."

Tim was now visibly distraught. He rocked back and forth in his seat. A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. "No, that.... No. That's not it at all."

Dinah raised an eyebrow. "Are you absolutely sure? It's okay, nobody will judge you. We're very accepting of all kinds of relationships."

This only seemed to upset Tim more. "No! It's... Well.... No. You just don't get it."

"What don't I get?" Dinah could tell Tim was hiding something. She couldn't tell what it was, but she had seen enough teen heroes with secrets to recognize one.

"I mean, I'm not attracted to anyone on this Team, because I'm not attracted to anyone, period. I'm asexual."

Tim sighed deeply. He relaxed a bit as a gust of air exited his lungs. He bowed his head and said, "I think that's the first time I've told anyone. Officially."

"So just to be clear, you don't feel the urge to form sexual relationships with people of ether sex."

Tim nodded sheepishly.

"Do you get crushes? Could you form a romantic relationship with someone?"

"I guess. I haven't had much practice with that yet. I'm working on it."

Dinah set the notepad aside. She wanted this next part to feel more personal, and for Tim to feel he could trust her. 

"You said you haven't told anyone. Do you feel left out? Do you think we'd judge you or something."

"I don't really know," he answered sheepishly. "I feel a little left out, I guess. I miss certain jokes and don't pick up on certain suggestions. I don't think anybody would treat me harshly if I told them."

"So why keep it a secret?"

"It would be awkward, honestly. I'd have to explain it, answer all these dumb questions, etc. And then what? It's not like being gay, where you get to have a boyfriend when you come out. Everything would be the same, just more awkward."

_I'm not sure that's a healthy attitude, but I shouldn't push him._

"So why do you watch people? You said this has happened before."

"Well, yeah. Some people at school sometimes..."

"It's more than that, isn't it?" Dinah regretted interrupting him, but this he wouldn't put this together on his own, clever as he was. "You started by following Dick, right?"

Tim's cheeks went red with embarrassment. "Sort of. I pieced together Batman and Robin's identities by photographing them on cases."

"But you knew Dick before, right? You first met him at the circus."

"Yeah," said Tim with a twinge of sadness. "I met him the day his parents died. I remember he hugged me. A total stranger. He was so kind and happy, and what happened to him wasn't fair. I kind of admired him even before I knew he was Robin."

"So how old we're you when you started?"

Tim paused, as if he wasn't sure why that was important. "I started photography at around nine. It was a hobby, something to occupy me when my parents left me alone."

Dinah put a hand on his shoulder. "This is starting to make sense, Tim. Your parents kept their distance from you, so you tried to get to know other people, also from a distance. This proved successful at getting you close to someone you admired."

Tim said, "It was more than just admiration. Dick was- and still is- everything I'm not. He's graceful, outgoing, attractive, naturally athletic, and very confident."

"So you thought you could be like him by watching him. And it worked, in a sense. You're Robin, and he's your brother in all but blood."

Dinah looked Tim in the eyes. He quickly turned away. "You can't be like that with everyone. You need to actually engage people. Get to know them, but more importantly let them know you."

Tim smiled for the first time that day. "That all makes sense."

"Glad to hear it. So, I have a few pieces of advice for you. One, spend some time getting to know Dick better. If you're gonna do the whole hero-worship thing, you should let him know."

Tim nodded. "I can do that."

"Also, try not to freak him out about it. Believe it or not, he used to have some pretty substantial self-esteem issues too, although he didn't show it."

Tim was surprised. He hadn't even imagined that someone as perpetually cheerful and confident as Dick Grayson would need to talk about his problems with Dinah, but clearly he had.

"The other piece if advice is to go out and spend some quality time with the Team. And talk to them, for God's sake. It's not always a covert ops mission. Try not to blend in with the darkness and silently observe."

"It isn't always that easy."

"It is if you give them a chance. The Team isn't judgmental, and they all like you a lot."

Tim rose from his seat. "Thank you. I heard Bart and Gar mention a game night or something tonight, so I'll look into that. Probably a good place to start."

"Sure, but Beast Boy cheats at Monopoly. Have fun! And try not to act like a ninja. They won't hurt you."

Tim smiled. "I know. They're nice people. I hate to think what I'd be like if I never met them." 


End file.
